Madrugadas Sangrientas
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Un FanFic Policial. Ojala les guste. Soy Nueva en FF.
1. Chapter 1

Registro dia 25-12-2013.

Inicio :

- 911 cual es su emergencias?

-...

- Hola?

-...

- Hola! Me escucha?

- Hola...

- Cual es su emergencia?

- Mi esposo! Mi esposo esta muerto!

- Calmese señora. Usted donde esta?

- En el baño... Alguien entro... Nos encerro... ESTA MUERTO!

- Esta con alguien mas?

- No... Solo él.. Y yo. Y ahora esta muerto!.

- Una patrulla va en camino. No se mueva de su lugar.

Fin.

- TODAS LAS UNIDADES AL 447 DE MOON STREET. ASESINATO. REPITO 447 MOON STREET. TODAS LAS UNIDADES.

***********************************


	2. Chapter 2 Ha Comenzado

:::. No confies en nadie. Hasta tu sombra te abandona en la oscurida .:::.

Dia 15-02-2014

4:30 am.

Una mujer rubia de unos 30 años. Golpea un departamento de la calle n 20.

- Si?- dijo alguien del otro lado.

- Agente Black? Disculpe la hora.

- Quien es?-

- Soy la Agente Tenoh del departamento central del FBI. Podria abrirme? Necesito hablar sobre un tema urgente.

Cuando Black le abrio, la Agente Tenoh paso hacia dentro no sin antes mostrar su placa de identificacion.

- Mi nombre es Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh.

Y le tendio una mano.

- Diamante Black, jefe de la division. Aunque usted ya lo debe saber.

- Asi es. Tengo un caso para su equipo. Hasta ahora es el mejor equipo del estado de Virginia. Necesitamos de su colaboracion. Puedo contar con ustedes?

- Si, agente Tenoh. Ya nos ponemos en marcha.

****************************

Winchester , Virginia. Estados Unidos.

Dia 15-02-2014

5:00 am.

El telefono empieza a sonar. La dueña de casa no se da por enterada.  
El ring suena cada vez mas alto.  
Hasta que debajo de las cobijas sale una mano que tantea la mesa de luz.

- Ho..hola? - dijo aun si abrir los ojos.

- Reportate de inmediato.

- Emm? - la joven toma el reloj y ve la hora- ay no! Son las 5:00 am! Luego de 5 dias de casi no dormir , hoy era mi recompensa! Ayer termino el caso. Que hay ahora?

- Oye! El equipo tampoco a podido dormir! Asi que en menos de 15 minutos te quiero aca.

- Ok. Ok. Salgo para alla.

Se levanto de la cama , se puso lo primero que encontro, calzo su pistola en su cinturon, recogio su larga melena y con la cara aun dormida salio de su departamento.

***********************************

Llego a la oficina con su peor cara y antes de reunirse con los suyos, paso por un cafe bien cargado.  
Se dio cuenta que por ser las 5:20 am el edificio ya se encontraba repleto de personas. Los telefonos no paraban de sonar. El bullicio era ensordecedor.

En una de las puertas que daban acceso a la cafeteria habia un grupo de policias conocidos.

- Buen dia oficial Kino. - saludo cortesmente- Quien es la rubia que esta con ustedes?

- Buen dia agente Tsukino. Es la Agente Especial del FBI Haruka Tenoh. Al parecer esta pasando algo grave. Se especializa en homicidios en serie.

- Homicios en serie? Aca no estamos acostumbrados a eso. Ella lo sabra?

- mm la verdad no lo se.- y se encogio de hombros.

Serena la saludo y prosiguio su caminos hasta la cafeteria.

Ahora si, con cafe en mano, se dirigio el ultimo piso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio alli a sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Buenas..uff al parecer no soy la unica con cara de pocos amigos - dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Buenos dias Serena.

- Buenos dias Agente Chiba.

- Hace seis años que trabajamos juntos. Cuando me vas a llamar por mi nombre?

- Algun dia. Hola Kou! Que tal Hino?

- Hola Serena.

- Hola Tsukino. Llegando tarde? - pregunto Hino.

- Para nada. Minako?

- Esta adentro con Mizuno - contesto Kou.

- Y el jefe? - pregunto Serena.

- Aca estoy. Te dije 15 minutos.

- Fueron 20 no mas. Nadie se murio por 5 minutos.

- No tal vez no. Pero tenemos cuatro asesinatos. Y si no nos ponemos a trabajar tal vez halla un quinto.

Dio la media vuelta y todos lo siguieron hasta la gran oficina.

- Muy bien. Mizuno les dira lo que pasa.  
Amy Mizuno era la tecnica informatica del grupo. Eran pocas las veces en que el grupo estaba con ella ya que pasaba gran parte del tiempo en su oficina recopilando datos y buscando informacion para el equipo.  
Aun asi en las reuniones estaba presente ya que ella suminstraba la data necesaria para empezar cada caso.

- Cuatro asesinatos. Solo hombres recientemente casado. Ocurrieron en Aspen, Colorado. Los Angeles, California. Washington Dc, y Manhattan.

El grupo quedo en silencio. Ellos se especializaban en robos de alto rango y trafico de drogas.

- Asesinatos? Por que nosotros? Se trata de un narcotraficante?- pregunto Chiba.

Diamante suspiro.

- Seguramente han visto a abajo a la Agente Tenoh. Ella me pidio que la ayudaramos con eso ya que segun Tenoh somos un buen equipo. Se que jamas hemos resuelto un asesinato. Pero pongamos lo mejor de nuestra expreciencia.

Los Agentes asintieron con conviccion. Aunque ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para resolver ese caso.

Tomaron la informacion que poseian y empezaron a discutir sobre el tema.

- Son lugares muy alejados uno del otro. Como sabemos que fue el mismo.? - pregunto el Agente Oficial Kou.

- Por el Modus Operandi. Los asesinatos ocurren cerca de las 3:am. Encierran a la esposa en el baño. Una vez que matan al marido dejan su cuerpo junto a su mujer en el baño , con un telefono , la encierran y se marchan.

- Le dejan el telefono?- pregunto Chiba.  
- No entiendo. Por que les deja un telefono?- Minako.

- Asi llaman a la policia...- Hino.

- Aun asi. Es como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que lo atrapemos no creen?- Serena.

- No seas exagerada.- Hino.

- No empecemos con las discusiones de nenes de pre escolar. Somos adultos. - hablo Diamante- ahora tienen media hora para ir a su casa , hacer la maleta e ir al aeropuerto.

Un murmullo recorrio la sala.

- Sin peros.

- Por que debemos ir nosotros? - pregunto Serena.

- Ya les explique...Son ordenes de arriba-solo atino a decir- Agente Tsukino / Hino iran a Aspen.

Una mirada de descontento, recorrio el rostro de Rei y Serena. A penas si se hablaban.

- Agente Kou / Chiba Los Angeles.

- Agente Aino iras a Washington. Yo ire a Manhattan. Mizuno como siempre aqui para darnos la informacion que necesitamos.

- Entendido - Mizuno.

- Nos vemos en 1 dia. Pidan testimonios. Traten de investigar todo lo que mas puedan. Nos reuniremos aqui para unir la informacion que traigamos.

Cuando estan a punto de salir, tocan la puerta.

- Perdon Agente Black.

- Ahora estamos de afan KaÏõ.

- Maimi. Otro asesinato. El mismo modus operandi.

Diamante se para en seco. El quinto asesinato en menos de dos meses. El primero habia ocurrido en la mañana de la navidad pasada. Y de ahí en adelante no habian dejado de ocurrir dejando como margen una semana o mas de distancia entre cada asesinato.

- Se cancela todo. Vamos a Maimi. Y luego iremos a los otros puntos.

En menos de media hora, todos listos en el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Winchester parten rumbo hacia Miami, donde tendran el primer encuentro sobre un caso que les cambiara la vida de como ven y juzgan a las personas. Y aprenderan a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

****************************

Miami, Florida , Estados Unidos.

15-02-2014

7:30 am.

El equipo aterriza en el Aeropuerto de Miami hora y media despues de haber dejado Winchester ( VA ).

El sol ya habia despuntado por el vasto horizonte y prometia ser una jornada bastante templada para la epoca invernal del resto del pais.

- Extraño el frio de Winchester- dijo Serena colocandose un par de lentes de sol- y extraño los casos de narcotraficantes! Tenoh nos debe odiar - dijo con enojo - traernos a Miami con semejante clima y sin tiempo para descansar.

- Tsukino! Deja de parlotear. Hace seis años que trabajas aca por que no maduras? - dijo Diamante pasandole una carpeta con informacion de los asesinatos anteriores.

- No le pida peras al olmo , jefe- contesto Rei.

Serena estaba harta de los comentarios de Rei. Aun asi gracias a su compañero Chiba ella habia aprendido a no seguirle el juego y dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Si bien Serena era un Agente fenomenal. Ella era la mas inmadura del grupo. Aun asi en el campo de batalla era sofisticada y aplicada pero en la vida normal era la chiquilla del equipo. Y aunque se quejara demasiado de su trabajo o su jefe la regañara por llegar tarde o por sus comentarios inoportunos , ella daba su vida por su trabajo.  
Y por eso desde que empezo a trabajar alli con tan solo 23 años jamas se le conocia una pareja estable, su trabajo le demandaba varias horas incluso dias lejos de casa. A su familia tenia suerte si la veia un dia cada dos o tres semanas.  
Por eso Serena admiraba a su jefe y a su amiga Minako. Ya que los dos tenian un matrimonio que sostener y mantenian su trabajo y su vida personal bien equilibrados. Cosa que ella no podia. O tal vez aun no habia encontrado a ese ser especial.  
Aun asi no se preocupaba demasiado.  
Tenia pocas horas libre y preferia pasarlas descansando que dedicarsela a alguien mas.  
Pero todo cambiaria a partir de ese caso.

- No le hagas caso Serena. A mi tampoco me gusta esta cuidad mas estando casada- dijo Mina con falsa contrariedad- tantos hombres y yo con cinturon de castidad.

Serena largo una risa chillona. Su amiga Mina si sabia hacerla sentir bien.  
Minako Aino era un Agente extraodinaria. Si bien estaba especializada para dirigirse a la prensa y sus derivados, ella tambien sabia como estar en el campo de batalla. Y aunque hable sobre lo horrible de estar casada y su " cinturon de castida " todos sabian muy bien que estaba enamoradisima de su esposo. Y que jamas le traicionaria.

La mayoria estaban acostumbrados al espionaje de varios dias, a redadas y persecuciones. Pero este cambio de 360 grados sacudio al grupo.

- Todos tienen una carpeta? - pregunto Diamante.

- Si- dijeron al unisono.

- Bien. - tomo su telefono - Mizuno? Puedes enviarnos todo lo que sepas?

Colgo y en un segundo todos los celulares sonaron. A todos les habia llegado la informacion de Amy.

- Rayos, prefiero los narcotraficantes - dijo Taiki mientras miraba el estado del ultimo hombre asesinado.- quien lo haya hecho, no tiene pudor.

- Oh! Por dios! - dijo Rei tapandose la boca mientras miraba las fotos - es un carnicero.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamante tomo la direccion de la casa del homicidio y todos se dirigieron alli.

Alquilaron dos camionetas y se dividieron en dos grupos.

El homicidio habia ocurrido en una zona residencial de Miami.

Era una casa de estilo contemporeano. Bastante grande. De dos pisos. Con fachada amplia. Grandes ventanales de vidrio en la planta baja daban hacia la calle. Cortinas blancas adornaban los ultimos dandole un toque fresco y relajado a la casa.

Darien habia quedado asombrado. La casa era a su parecer las mas elegante del vecindario. Y por elegante queria decir costosa.

- Wow! Ni aunque trabaje toda mi vida podria pagar un lugar como este - le susurro a su amigo Kou.

- Estamos iguales.

- Han de ser adinerados...

El grupo se acerco hacia la casa, la cual estaba rodeada de varios moviles policiales.

Se bajaron de la camioneta, y avanzaron con paso decidido hacia la residencia.

Llegaron hasta el cordon policial donde un policia les cerro el paso.

- Alto. Zona cerrada no p...

- Agente Especial Tsukino - dijo Serena sacando su placa.- FBI.

El policia quedo asombrado. Si el FBI iba a una escena del crimen algo grave estaria ocurriendo.

Diamante llego al lado de Serena.

- FBI- mostrando su identificacion- ellos son los agentes especiales Chiba, Kou, Hino y Aino. Quien manda la operacion?

- El sargento Furuhata.

- Permitanos pasar- ordeno Black.

El policia levanto la cinta amarilla que identificaba que alli habia ocurrido algo tragico y dejo pasar a los agentes.

Un joven de unos 35 años de cabellos rubios revueltos, vestido con un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul electrico, hablaba por un handi antes de ver con mala cara a los nuevos visitantes.

- Ustedes? Quien los dejo pasar?

-FBI- dijo Black sacando una vez mas su placa. - ellos son mi equipo.

- FBI? No necesitamos su ayuda.

- No me interesa. A Tenoh le interesa.

- Tenoh?

- Si. Nos dejas pasar o tengo que llamar a Tenoh por una orden?- dijo Black con su mal humor característico.

Furuhata suspiro.

- Por que estan aqui? Solo es un asesinato mas en la gran cuidad de Miami.

- Es el quinto, de una serie de homicidios. De ahora en mas estamos a cargo.

- Hace cuanto ocurrio ? - pregunto Kou.

- Cerca de las 3:15 recibimos el llamado al 911. La policia cientifica aun esta en la escena y el cuerpo aun no ha sido retirado pero en momentos lo llevaremos a la morgue.

- Excelente. Aino, Tsukino echen un vistazo adentro. Furuhata donde esta la viuda?

Mientras Mina y Serena se adentraban en la escena del crimen , Diamante y el resto iba hacia una ambulancia cercana donde un policia cuidaba a una mujer de unos 25 años.

***********************************

Las dos jovenes fueron guiadas por uno de los policias donde yacía el cuerpo.

Jamas en su vida estas agente habian participado de una escena del crimen. Y era realmente escalofriante.

Mientras subian por las escaleras podian ver los rastro de sangre que habia en la alfombra de la misma y en el empapelado de las paredes.

El rastro continuaba en el piso y se detenia en el baño.

Y alli sobre la bañera estaba el cuerpo. Un hombre joven de unos 27 años de edad. Pelo castaño oscuro. La expresion de horror en su rostro hizo temblar a Serena.

- Buenos Dias - dijo Serena a los policias que estaban trabajando sobre la escena- Somos del FBI. Ella es la agente Aino y yo Tsukino.

- Buenos dias. Light Yagami , a sus ordenes.

- Puede decirnos como ocurrio? - pregunto Minako.

- El hombre fue golpeado varias veces por un objeto contundente. Encontramos en el jardin un bate de beisbol ensagrentado. Lo llevaremos al laboratorio para examinarlo.

- Eso solo? - Pregunto Serena tomando notas.

- A parte fue agredido con un arma blanca proporcionandole varios cortes. El corte mas considerable fue en sus genitales.

Serena levanto la vista de su libreta y la dirigio hacia Yagami. Y de alli giro hacia el cuerpo. En efecto al mirarlo bien pudo notarlo. Y lo mas increible aun es que el miembro no estaba.

Mina tambien habia visto lo mismo.

- Donde esta... Su miembro? - dijo Mina totalmente ruborizada.

- No lo podemos encontrar. Tal vez el asesino se lo llevo.

- Se...lo llevo? Como podria ser posible? - pregunto Serena levemente alterada.

- Los asesinos suelen llevarse un souvenir como recuerdo. No sabian sobre eso?-

- No..no. Lo tendremos en cuenta. Pero ya revisaron todo?

- Si hemos hecho una limpieza pero no lo pudimos encontrar.

- Muy bien. Y donde ocurrio? Por que por lo que tenemos entendido el SuDes* lo trajo hasta aqui ya muerto- pregunto Mina.

* Abrev para Sujeto Desconocido.

- Asi es, siganmen. Es escaleras abajo.

El policia Yagami las llevo hacia el lugar.  
Era, valga la redundancia, escaleras abajo. En un cuarto que se usaba como estudio.

- Como se llamaba? - pregunto Mina.

- Se llamaba... Mmm Michael Bennington. Era un tesorero del Banco Mugen.

- Tesorero de un banco? Como podia pagar semejante lugar? - pregunto Serena admirando los muebles caros de la habitacion. - su mujer era adinerada?

- Por lo que sabemos ella no trabajaba.

Las jovenes se miraron mutuamente. Y dirigieron su mirada hacia la parte lateral del despacho donde se habia producido el asesinato. En efecto el lugar estaba en las peores condiciones. Las paredes rebosaban de sangre. Todas las fotos que habia alli se habian salpicado.

Serena noto que en la fotos que aparecia Michael todas tenian el marco roto.

- Por donde entro el SuDes?- Serena

- La puerta trasera del patio estaba forzada. Pero no pudimos encontrar rastros o huellas digitales todo estaba limpio. - contesto Yagami.

- Bien iremos con nuestro jefe. Gracias.- dijo Minako intentando salir de alli.

************************************

Mientras tanto afuera.

- Que tal señora? Soy el Agente Black del FBI. Como es su nombre ?

La joven mujer de cabellos extraordinariamente verdes, hizo acordar a Diamante a su mujer Esmeralda.  
Tenia ojeras y su melena estaba revuelta. Parecia asustada y en estado de shock.

- Setsuna...

- Setsuna podrias decirme que ocurrio?

- Yo... Escuchamos un ruido fuerte. Mi marido bajo y como el no volvia fui a buscarlo.

Su rostro se tensiono.

- Baje y cuando me dirigia hacia el despacho ya que estaba luz prendida, alguien me tomo por la espalda y me encerro en el baño. Pase varios minutos gritando hasta que se abrio la puerta y... Tiraron a mi marido en la bañera.

Setsuna dio rienda suelta a sus emociones y lloro amargadamente.

Black espero a que se calamara y luego prodiguio.

- Pude verle la cara?

-No... Tenia el rostro tapado con algo blanco y lentes de sol.

- Muy bien. Gracias por su ayuda.

Diamante pudo ver que Serena y Mina, se acercaban.

- Era mujer...- dijo Setsuna..

- Como ? - pregunto Chica - como sabe que era mujer?

- Su ropa...era ajustada... Pude notar que era mujer.

- Asi que estamos tras la pista de una mujer. - Kou. - se acuerda como estaba vestida?

- No.. No solo se que era como una mameluco muy ajustado.

Setsuna llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

- Gracias nuevamente. - le dijo Hino.

- Que averiguaron?- pregunto Black a Serena y Mina.

- La victima se llamaba Michael Bennington. Fue asesinado en su despacho. Al parecer con un bate de beisbol y un arma blanca. El primero fue encontrado en el jardin. Y la segunda no esta. Trabajaba como tesorero en el Banco Mugen. - dijo Serena tomando aire - Ahh y el asesino le corto su miembro y se lo llevo.

Los cuatro agentes se la quedaron mirando. Los hombres hicieron gesto de dolor.

- Segun el oficial Yagami ellos ya rastrearon la zona y no lo encontraron. Pero dice que es normal que el asesino se lleve recuerdos de sus victimas. - termino Mina.

- Recuerdos? Pero que se lleve su billetera... - dijo Darien.

- En los demas tambien le faltaba algo a la victima?- pregunto Kou.

- No se. Llamare a Mizuno - contesto Diamante.

Ya eran entradas las 8:00 am y el estaba empezando a molestar.

- Mizuno?. Podrias decirme si a las demas victimas le faltaba alguna parte del cuerpo? Aja. Aja. Ok. Gracias.

Guardo su celular. Y prosiguio a hablar.  
- Al de Aspen le faltaron las manos. El de los Angeles los pies. Washigton los ojos y al de Manhattan las orejas - dijo en su tono mas profesional, en realidad queria decir que estaba asqueado con la informacion.

- Por dios! - dijo Kou- estas seguro que Tenoh no tiene otro equipo? Ella sabe que nos dedicamos a otra cosa?.

- Ya les dije que son ordenes. Yo tampoco estoy contento. Terminos lo antes posibles y volveremos a nuestras vidas. Esta bien?

Y por vidas se referia a sus antiguos casos contra el narcotrafico.

- Y bien agentes? Obtuvieron lo que querian? - pregunto Andrew.

- Aun no. Necesitamos una oficina donde instalarnos. Tenemos como margen una semana, por si llega a ocurrir de nuevo.

- Esta bien. Tendran lo que necesiten- resoplo y se marcho.

- Muy bien. Antes de instalarnos. Realizaremos los viajes que teniamos planeado. Ok.

- Hay cambio de pareja? - pregunto Serena.

- No como habiamos acordado antes de salir de Winchester. Bien estamos a Sabado. El luner nos reuniremos aqui a las 08:00 am. Entendido?.

- Entendido.

Las maletas de los agentes yacian intactas sobre las dos camionetas y seguirian asi hasta llegar a los proximos destino.

Una vez mas salieron hacia el aeropuerto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3. Serena y Rei en Aspen.

Aspen, Colorado, Estado Unidos.

15-02-2013 13:00.

Aeropuerto Pilkin

Las jóvenes agente Tsukino- Hino. Descienden del avión. Las diferencias de horario están matando sus cuerpos.  
Aunque están acostumbradas a viajar, dos movimientos en un solo dia, no le viene bien a cualquiera.

Salieron del aeropuerto y el gelido aire se apodero de sus cuerpos.

- Definitivamente amo Aspen! - dijo Serena, colocandose su chaqueta de piel.

- Por que amas tanto el invierno?- pregunto Rei.

- En invierno me siento bien. Quiero hacer cosas, el verano me agobia!. Uyyy! Mira las montañas Rei! Te gusta esquiar verdad? Que lastima que tengamos que trabajar.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco. Calzo sus gafas oscuras y se dirige hacia el alquiler de coches.

El local FromEden " Arrente un auto y viaje al paraiso".  
Estaba cruzando el aeropuerto.

Rei se apresuro a cruzar la calle, mientras Serena podia vislumbrar que al final de la misma se podian apreciar las montañas.

Era una cuidad muy conocida. Las personas del pais que amaban esquiar definitivamente debian ir a Aspen.

- Apurate Serena...- le grito Rei desde adentro del local.

- Ya voy. Por que tanta prisa? Tenemos hasta el lunes.

- Sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas rapido.

- Esta bien. Solo es un caso mas.

- no! No lo es. Nuestra mision es otra. No estar aqui!.

- uff calma Rei. Hacemos lo que debamos y nos marchamos ok? A mi tampoco me gusta pero bueno...

El dueño del local aparecio y dejo atras la conversacion de las muchachas.

- Buenas tardes. Tienen reservacion? - pregunto amablemente.

- Rei Hino. Mi jefe llamo esta mañana.

- Si, señorita Hino. Su camioneta Ford Ranger, estara lista en un momento. El mantenimiento esta arreglando unos problemas.

- Ok Gracias.

- Firme aqui por favor. Necesitan algo mas?

Rei firmo los papeles lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Si. Donde queda la estacion de policia?.

- Policia?...

- Si. La policia donde esta?

El empleado encogio sus hombros y simplemente dijo:

- Su camioneta tiene GPS.

Rei torcio el gesto y salio sin saludar. Si algo no soportaba era la gente inutil. La gente que solo vivia porque respiraba. El empleado del local le hizo recordar a su " padre " aquel ser inservible que dejo morir a su madre por el simple hecho de no saber hacer nada.

Serena noto el cambio de humor de Rei y la siguio hasta la unica camioneta que habia en el estacionamiento.

- Programa el Gps Serena, no se hacerlo- dijo mientras encendia el motor del vehiculo.  
Serena asi lo hizo.  
La camioneta enfilo sobre la calle principal. Y luego de media hora el gps las dirigia hacia la estacion de policia No 1.

Era un lugar con fachada antigua. De principios de siglo XX.  
Varias patrullas policiales estaban aparcadas afuera. Al parecer era un dia tranquilo en la cuidad.

Las jovenes se adentraron en la estacion.  
Y se respiraba una atmosfera de paz. Hasta ahora.

En la recepcion una mujer leia la ultima cosmopolita del mes.

- Buen dia. Queremos hablar con el detective a cargo?- hablo Rei.

La mujer levanto la vista. Y miro de arriba a bajo a las visitantes.

-Lo siento. Hoy no recibe a nadie. Vengan mas tarde. Y si tienen una emergencia llamen al 911.

Serena se envalentono.

- Mira... Dile al detective que somos las Agentes Hino- señalando a Rei- y Tsukino del FBI. Y necesitamos hablar con él sobre el asesinato del dia 25 de diciembre.

Las joven recepcionista brinco de su asiento y salio del lugar a toda prisa.

- Jamas te habia visto asi. - comento Rei.

- Son dias.. - contesto Serena- no eres la unica que puede tener mal humor.

- Que dijiste?

Serena iba a replicar pero la recepcionista volvio al lugar , junto con un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello negro , y una brillante y profunda mirada.

- Soy el detective Seiya Blair. La joven Morrison- dijo señalando a la recepcionista- me indico que son del FBI?

- Asi es.- y ambas jovenes se identificaron.

- Que trae al FBI a Aspen?

- El asesinato de mmm- Serena chequeo su celular - James Parker. El dia 25 de diciembre.

- Ah. Si lo recuerdo. El caso se archivo la semana pasada. No pudimos hallar nada.

- Necesitamos toda la informacion que posean. Y necesitamos ir a la escena del crimen y si es posible hablar con la viuda.- comento Rei.

- Es imposible. El caso se declaro archivado. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- Pero..

- No! Disculpen,no porque sean del FBI pueden venir a perturbar la tranquiladad de los cuidadanos de Aspen.

- Mire... Blair- dijo Serena- estamos aqui por ordenes estrictas de Haruka Tenoh. Si usted nos echa la esta echando a ella.

- Haruka Tenoh?

- Si. Tenoh. Si todo sale bien , por lo que supe, dentro de un mes ella sera presentada como la nueva directora del FBI. - dijo Rei.

Blair palidecio. Desafiar a la futura directora del FBI era desafiar al presidente.

- Quien es su jefe?

- El Agente Diamante Black. Esta en Manhattan en estos momentos. Pero si quiere lo llamamos para que el llame a Tenoh- dijo Serena marcando su celular.

- No! Esta bien. Morrison llama al comisario Looper. Dile que aqui esta el FBI.

Las jovenes sonrieron triunfantes. Y esperaron a que el tal Looper haga su aparicion.

A menos de 10 minutos el comisario aparecio en la recepcion.

- Comisario Looper, mucho gusto - hablo , estrechando su mano.

- Que tal? Agente Tsukino.

- Agente Hino.

- Asi que vienen por el caso Parker? -

- Si. Necesitamos informacion. Mire ah habido casos similares. En distintas partes del pais y estamos seguros que se trata de un homicidio en serie- dijo Serena.

- Homicidio en serie? Eso si es nuevo.

- Usted estaba a cargo ese dia? - pregunto Serena.

- Asi es. Recibimos el llamado al 911. En la calle Moon 447.

- Nos puede llevar alli?.

- Lamentablemente ya no tenemos autorizacion para ir a la casa. Aunque la escena del crimen ya fue revisada y limpiada.

- Pero tendra fotos y documentos verdad? - consulto Rei.

- Si. Esta todo aqui.

- Nos lo podria facilitar? - dijo Serena.

- Si en un momento.

- Y nos gustaria hablar con la mujer de Parker.

- Estara disponible? - pregunto Rei.

- Si, seguro que si. No sabria decirle.

- Gracias. Ella sigue viviendo en 447 Moon Street?

- No. A la semana del asesinato ella se mudo con su madre.

- Tenian hijos? - pregunto Rei.

- No. Hacia cinco meses que se habian casado. - contesto Looper.

- Bien nos podria decir donde se hospeda?- consulto Serena.

- Si. Tienen vehiculo con Gps?

- Si.

- Ok. Dirigansen al 570 de Lake Street. Yo las esperare aqui con la informacion que necesiten. La viuda se llama Cerexa Toules de Parker.

- Gracias- dijeron.

Las jovenes se dirigieron hacia su camioneta. Serena programo al Gps. En efecto el 570 de Lake Street quedaba bastante retirada de la estacion de Policia.

Serena pudo notar la cantidad de turista que habia en la cuidad y lo facil que seria para un asesino pasar desapercibido. Y luego penso en los lugares : Aspen, Los Angeles, Washington, Manhattan, Miami. Miles de personas iban y venian. Los aeropuertos de esas cuidades " magicas " siempre estaban abarrotados de gente.  
Un asesino ( o mas bien asesinA) podria encubrirse facilmente y ser invisible ante tanto tumulto de personas.  
En eso estaba cuando el Gps indico que ya habian llegado.

- Serena! SERENA!

- EH?umm perdon Rei. Llegamos?

- Si. - dijo en tono seco.

Las jovenes se bajaron de la camioneta.

Las ventanas de la casa, estilo contemporaneo de solo una planta, estaban a medio cerrar.

Tocaron el timbre. En menos de medio minuto una mujer de alrededor de Cincuenta años abrio la puerta.  
Su rostro lucia cansado. Tenia el pelo rosa palido, hermosamente cuidado.

- Buenos dias. Se encontraria la Sra Cerexa Parker? - pregunto Rei.

La mujer abrio sus ojos de forma un tanto exagerada.

- Quien la busca?

- Agente Hino y Tsukino del FBI- dijo Serena, ya un tanto cansada de identificarse.

- FBI? Mi hija no hizo nada. Ella esta mal... Y yo..

- Tranquila señora- apresuro a decir Serena. - solo queremos hablar sobre lo ocurrido el dia 25. Nada mas.

- Pero ella no hizo nada...

- Lo sabemos - dijo Rei - solo necesitamos corroborar algunas teorias. Como dijo mi compañera: nada mas.

La mujer las dejo pasar.  
Serena noto que aparte de exhausta se encontraba asustada.  
Seguramente luego del asesinato de su yerno ha debido cuidar a su hija.

- Sientensen por favor. Enseguida la llamare.

Serena y Rei tomaron asiento en la sala de estar, en un sillon de tres piezas de cuero negro, revestido por una manta color verde en forma de rombo que tenia terminaciones en flecos. El contraste de los dos colores quedaba agradable y motivador a la vista.

- Es como estar en casa de mama - hablo Serena admirando los paredes blancas revestidas por distintos paisajes.

- Hace mucho no la ves? - pregunto Rei levantandose del lugar y parandose para admirar de cerca las pinturas.  
- Tres meses. - contesto Serena - es mucho tiempo sin ella. Pero ha habido demasiado trabajo no lo crees?

- Si. Yo tambien he dejado de lado a mi hermana Saory - dijo Rei volviendo a su lugar - tal vez la llame.- dijo no muy convencida.

La charla fue interrumpida.  
La mujer de cabello rosa palido venia acompañada por una joven mujer de alrededor de unos 25 años. Muy joven para la vejez que sopesaba en su rostro.

Cerexa tenia el pelo rosa intenso. "Exclusivamente bello" penso Serena.  
Pero su rostro... Palido, con ojeras, hinchado por el llanto, dejaba mucho que desear.

- Que tal? Cerexa, me llamo Serena. - dijo la rubia tendiendole la mano.

Cerexa no se movio. Parecia ida. No estaba en este mundo.  
Rei busco los ojos de la madre a modo de explicacion.

La mujer sento a Cerexa en uno de los sillones individuales y hablo:

- Desde ese dia.. Apenas si se comunica. A veces no quiere comer. Solo dormir. - el rostro de la mujer se tensiona.

- Cerexa- vuelve hablar Serena - te acuerdas de James?

La joven levanto el rostro hacia Serena y su rostro se ilumino brevemente y luego sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- No llores- Serena se inclina en pos de ella.

Estas situaciones son nuevas no solo para ella, sino mas bien para todo el equipo.

- Solo dime que recuerdas de James. ¿ Te queria ? - pregunto la rubia

Rei no sabia a donde queria llegar Serena asi que la dejo continuar.

- Si -

- Mucho?-

- Si.

- Como lo sabes?

- Me lo demostraba.

- Como?

- No lo se. Decia que me amaba.

- Lo dudas?

- No.

- Que paso el dia de Navidad? - solto de repente.

- Hubo un ruido.

- Un ruido?

- Si.

- James se levanto?

- Si.

- y tu que hiciste?

- Lo espere.

- Estabas asustada?

- No.

- Por que no?

- James me protegia.

- Que paso?

- Tardo mucho.

- Y entonces?

- Sali a buscarlo.

La mirada de Cerexa se iba dilantando cada vez mas.

- Entonces?

- Alguien me cerro el paso.

- Quien?

- una mujer.

- Como era?

- No lo se.

- Como sabes que era una mujer?

- Llevaba pelo largo. Su rostro estaba enmascarado. Pero su ropa era ajustada.

- Y que paso.?

- Me arrastro al baño.

- Y?

-Luego... Luego...

- que paso luego?

- llevo a James... MUERTO!

Dijo estallando en un llanto. Y negando de forma persistente con la cabeza.

- Cerexa... Cere...- intento hablarle Serena. Pero no lograban calmarla.

Luego de varios intentos en vano, Cerexa fue cediendo y se fue tranquilizando.

- Si quieres nos vamos - dijo Rei

- No. Yo.. Debo tratar de superar esto.

Y su expresion habia cambiado. Tal vez, penso Serena, necesitase un psiquiatra.

- Que paso luego?

- Ella aparecio , para tirar sobre mi el cuerpo de James- y gimio al recordarlo.

- Y?

- Me tiro mi telefono inalambrico.

- Y te encerro nuevamente?

- No. Me dijo algo.

- Que fue?

- " No llores. Era un cerdo "

Serena y Rei se miraron confusamente.

Las jovenes luego de unos minutos mas de charla se despidieron de las dos mujeres.

- ¿ que habra querido decir ? - pregunto Serena.

- ¿ quien ?

- La SuDes. Que significa decir " era un cerdo " ?

Rei se encogio de hombros.

- No se. Tal vez la engañaba.

- Ohh tienes razon. Aunque si era asi , porque no se lo dijo?

- El objetivo era él Serena. No ella. Solo le dejo la duda pero no le quiso hacer mas daño.

- Wow! Rei eres buena! Aunque... Sera algo relacionado con el corte de sus manos? - recordo Serena

Rei se encogio de hombros.

Luego de media hora estaban otra vez en la Estacion Policial.

Ultima parte del Capitulo 3

Serena y Rei en Aspen ( continuacion )

Aspen , Colorado.

15-02-2013 15:30

Serena y Rei se encuentran en la estacion de policia.

La joven recepcionista en bien las vez, las hace pasar a la oficina de Looper.

- Comisario Looper? - dice Serena dando un golpecito en la puerta.

- Agentes! - dijo saltando de su asiento- Como les fue?

- Creo que bastante bien. Aunque la señora Parker necesita un Psiquiatra con urgencia - explico Serena.

- Si. Hemos querido proporcionarle uno, pero ni ella ni su madre quisieron aceptar.

- Donde estan esos archivos? - pregunto Rei.

- Eh.. Si. Vengan por aca.

Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia el sotano de la estacion de policia.

Looper les dio una caja demasiado liviano.  
Alli habia fotos de la escena del crimen y datos de la victima.  
Ningun sospechoso.

Habia fotos donde habia ocurrido el crimen. Una vez mas el despacho habia sido elegido como lugar.  
Tambien fotografias donde se habia encontrado el cuerpo.  
Faltaban en efecto sus manos.

Serena observo una vez mas en ciertas fotografias que algunas fotos del despacho tambien tenian los vidrios astillados, incluso rotos.  
- El forense actuo verdad? - pregunta Serena observando las fotos.

- Si, el informe esta en mi oficina. Desean verlo?

- No sera necesario. Cuenteme - dijo Serena- la mutilacion de sus manos fue antes o luego de que muriera?

- Esa fue la causa de la muerte.

Serena asintio.

Al fondo de la caja habia fotos que habia tomado el forense.

- Esos hematomas?- pregunto Rei.

- Fueron hechos con un Bat de Beisbol.

Una vez mas la victima habia sido golpeada con un Bat. Pero en diferencia a Miami. La victima de Aspen habia muerto desangrado. Y la de Miami con un disparo.

- De que trabaja Parker?- pregunto Serena.

- Era gerente general de la sucursal de Toshiba. - contesto Looper.

- Buen trabajo - susurro Rei.

- Y cuenteme, hay fotografias de la casa? La fachada quiero decir- pregunto Serena

- No. De esas no hay, disculpen - contesto Looper.

- No se haga drama.

Serena tomo su telefono y marco.

- Ami! Es Serena. Podrias mandarme fotos del 447 de moon street. Aspen. Gracias.

Serena corto.

- Imagenes satelitales- explico Serena.

Looper asintio.  
En un segundo el telefono de la rubia empezo a sonar.  
Las imagenes que les devolvio el movil, fueron de una casa de estilo victoriano de amplia fachada, dos pisos, y por lo que se veia un altillo.

- Bonita casa, no tan lujosa como la de Miami. Pero aun asi costosa. - dijo Serena- muestrame las fotos otra vez por favor- le dijo a Looper.

Una vez mas las escrudiño.

- Lo que sospechaba. Muebles caros con el ultimo asesinato. Decoraciones variadas y elegantes. Sin duda vivian bien - concluyo.

- Gracias , creo que con esto ya esta - dijo Rei - aun asi podria darnos su numero por si acaso?

Looper asi lo hizo.

Y las jovenes se marcharon de alli.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 parte 1

Los Angeles , California. 15-02-2013.

Aeropuerto Internacion LAX. 12:00 hs.

Los jovenes agentes Kou / Chiba, recogian sus maletas y se dirigian hacia la salida del lugar.

- Has visto alguna vez tanta gente? - pregunto Kou admirado.

- No. Ni si quiera en un concierto de rock. - contesto distraidamente mirando su celular.

- Ya Darien. En Aspen son las 13:00 de seguro esta aterrizando como nosotros. Ya te enviara la confirmacion. - dijo Kou.

- Oye... Yo - y Darien se avergonzo - como ?

- Se ve de lejos amigo... No te preocupes , Serena se comunicara contigo.

En bien Kou termino de hablar cuando a Darien le sono el movil, anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

En efecto era Serena anunciando su aterrizaje en Aspen.

Darien Chiba estaba enamorado de la Agente Tsukino desde el dia en que entro a trabajar en la unidad Anti - drogas.  
Los primeros dias habian sido positivos, y se podia ver que facilmente podrian tener una relacion. Pero cuando Darien le iba a proponer ser novios, Serena habia cambiado su actitud por una mas fria. Y se habia cerrado a los hombres en general, eludiendo sus llamadas y demas.  
Aun asi Darien jamas se rindio. Y ya habian pasado 6 años de falsas esperanzas. Y ni siquiera Serena lo llamaba por su nombre.

Salieron de alli tambien como Serena y Rei para alquilar un auto.

Cuando lo hubiesen hecho , se dirigieron hacia la estacion de policia numero 22 de la cuidad, donde Taiki habia prestado servicios años atras. Hasta que fue reclutado por el FBI.

Taiki Kou empezo a trabajar como policia desde los 18 años, gracias a su padre que ya llevaba algunos años retirado de las fuerzas.  
Era el unico de la familia que habia seguido los pasos de su progenitor.  
En cambio Yaten se habia dedicado al rubro de los negocios , obteniendo fama por sus anuncios publicitarios hechos con los mediaticos del pais. La mayoria de los infomerciales eran parte del negocio de Yaten.

Las calles de Los Angeles era un meremar de gente llendo y viniendo. El centro , el punto mas concurrido de la cuidad, era un caos.  
Un asesino se podria esconder facilmente alli.

La estacion de policia, tenia el mismo aspecto que 8 años atras cuando Taiki trabaja alli.  
De fachada contemporanea. Revestida con ladrillos color borravino. La entrada pintada con latex ultra blanco , daba una sensacion de limpieza y pureza.  
Arriba en el techo se alzaba prepotente un cartel.

" Policia Estatal de L.A. N 22 "

Los agente se aventuraron hacia adentro. Donde la recibida fue gente bulliciosa, adolescente borrachos y varios telefonos sonando a la vez.

- Taiki? Taiki Kou?- dijo una voz grave.

Kou giro sobre sus talones.

- Meyer! Tanto tiempo. - dijo sonriendo. Se dirigio a Darien y continuo - el es David Meyer mi mentor y mi ex jefe. El es Agente Especial Darien Chiba, mi compañero y amigo- dijo haciendo las presentaciones.

Meyer ya era un hombre de cabellera rubia ceniza, ya entrado en años, quien aun no queria retirarse y amaba su empleo.  
Su mujer lo habia abandonado años atras, dejandole sus dos hijos, quienes eran amigos de Taiki. Aparte de ellos , su trabajo era su motivacion.

- Al parecer sigues con el FBI.- hablo Meyer, Taiki asintio y prosiguio - que trae al equipo Anti - Drogas a L.A.

- Esta vez somos equipo de Homicidios David, una larga historia.

- Oh. Gran cambio.

- Solo por esta vez. Podrias decirnos algo sobre el asesinato de Joe Morgan ? Ocurrio el dia 1-01-2013.

- Si. Gran forma de empezar el año no?. La llamada al 911 ocurrio a las 3:15 de la madrugada. Esa dia estaba de turno, asi que yo tuve asistir al lugar.

- Podriamos ir a la escena del crimen?

- Si, no veo porque no.

- La viuda? La señora Kalaberite Morgan?

- Si. Que pasa con ella?

- Sigue viviendo ahí? - pregunto Darien.

- Si. Sus familiares quisieron llevarla a otro lugar pero ella se resistio. Esta bajo tratamiento psicologico.

- Que bueno. Por que de seguro no ha quedado muy bien. - hablo Taiki.

- La verdad que no. Pero con terapia se soluciona. Los acompaño? O los espero aqui con la informacion del forense?

- Iremos solos igual. Conozco las calles - contesto Taiki - podrias decirme la direccion ?

- Un momento. - Meyer se dirigio hacia la recepcion , donde una mujer policia buscaba algo en su computador. Al trote volvio hacia ellos y les comunico la direccion. - es el numero 570 de Mars Street.

- Anotado - dijo Taiki.

Los Agente salieron de alli al encuentro con la viuda de Morgan.

Arrancaron la camioneta y enfilaron por la calle n 10 hacia el sur , sin darse cuenta que una joven mujer ya se les habia adelantado.

**********************************

Capitulo 5

Cuando Taiki y Darién se dirigían hacia el 570 de Moon Street una camioneta Ford Ranger venía en sentido contrario a toda velocidad, sus cristales polarizados, no le dejaron ver a los muchachos quien era el piloto del automóvil. La camioneta paso a su lado rozándolos y se perdió en sentido contrario a los de los Agentes.

- ¿Te fijaste? Si aún fuera policía de esta ciudad, esa loca ya hubiese sido reportada a la jefatura y tendría que pagar una buena multa- dijo Taiki enojado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era mujer? – pregunto Darién divertido

- Solo las locas manejan así. Te lo apuesto- dijo tendiéndole el brazo para que Darién aceptara la apuesta.

Darién se limitó a reír de buena gana- estás loco- susurro.

- Si lo sé.

Minutos más tarde se adentraban en el barrio residencial Solarmoon.

- 550… 560…566… wow! ¡570! Es más grande que la de Miami- dijo Taiki asombrado

- Oye ¿qué tienes tú con las casas grandes?

- No lo sé, tal vez porque siempre viví en un pequeño departamento esto me parece demasiado ostentoso- concluyo.

- Parece que hay gente- hablo Darién mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

- Al parecer sí. Dijo Taiki mirando hacia la puerta abierta- vamos-

Un corto sendero de árboles les dejo frente a una casa de estilo victoriano, antigua pero elegante y bien cuidada, con tejas color azul y pintura blanca, con grandes ventanales adornados con cortinas blancas y rendijas de madera en la fachada externa.

Una joven de mujer de cabellos oscuros y tez pálida, se estaba relajando en la primera clase del vuelo 197 de American Airlines con destino a Winchester V.A en busca de un nuevo objetivo, aún desconocido. Mientras apuraba su copa de wiski recordaba la tarea que había realizado momentos antes y cuan satisfecha se sentía, al saber que no había cabos sueltos y que ahora si el FBI no sabría nada de ella. Había eliminado a su posible hundimiento y ahora todo estaba perfecto.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Washington D.C. 12 am 15-02-2013.

Minako Aino o más bien Mina para los amigos, ya había aterrizado hacia más o menos 15 minutos y se disponía a marcharse. Recogió su equipaje y salió de allí a toda marcha.

Si algo no le gustaba era la cuidad de Washington, mucha gente aburrida vestida de traje y demasiados políticos dando vueltas.

Extrañaba la calidez de su cuidad, no era una mujer aventurera, y si era por ella viviría siendo una simple ama de casa.

Minako era una joven vivaz y llena de fuerzas, su trabajo en el FBI le llenaba la vida.

En sus comienzos como estudiante de medios comunicativos jamás pensó en terminar como una Agente Especial Anti-drogas más bien se veía en cadena de televisión como reportera o conductora.

Mientras cursaba el último año de su carrera conoció al ya policía Taiki Kou con quien entablo una gran amistad y quien le dijo que en su equipo especial hacia falta alguien que manejara a la prensa, no lo pensó demasiado. Trabajar para el FBI era mucho mejor que ser una simple con ductora de televisión. A parte ella amaba a su país y la vida le estaba concediendo poder protegerlo de gente malvada. Cuando llego el día de su egreso ya tenía un puesto dentro del FBI. Ese mismo año conoció a Yaten, el hermano mellizo de Taiki, con quien no solo forjo una amistad sino más bien una relación amorosa a largo plazo. Yaten Kou era un detective privado, y según Taiki _"el ser más odioso del universo"_pero eso cambio a partir de que Mina entro en su vida. Era tal para cual y a diferencias de otros matrimonios, los cuales teniendo los trabajos demandantes como los de ellos se separarían, Mina y Yaten aprovechaban cada momento juntos a su máximo nivel. Tal vez se veían dos veces a la semana pero eso no les impedía disfrutar de la vida, estaban casados, pero cada día que se encontraban era como un hermoso noviazgo, de esos que recién empiezan y todo es nuevo para cada uno. Así era su relación un eterno noviazgo, lleno de emoción, aventura y mucho amor en cada encuentro.

Mina ya contaba con los 29 años al igual que Yaten, y ya tenían planeado formar una familia como es debido. Mina dejaría de trabajar en el FBI, para hacerlo desde su casa, y así poder dedicarle tiempo a su futuro bebe, el cual estaba esperando hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando entro a trabajar en el equipo en seguida hizo buenas relaciones con la joven Serena a quien muchas veces defendía de los maltratos "psicológicos" que Rei le proporcionaba.

Salió del lugar y noto la brisa helada que recorría las calles de la cuidad. Y como era de esperarse era un día gris de invierno, mucha gente alborotada yendo de aquí allá, apurada como si la vida los llevara corriendo y todos sumamente aburridos de traje y corbata.

Suspiro largo y pausado encaminándose hacia la esquina donde esperaba su coche.

Había estado varias veces en Washington, pero siempre en verano, allí vivía un tío materno quien ella visitaba esa estación del año , los días de vacaciones junto a Yaten, tal vez luego pasaría a saludarle y tomar una taza de un buen café cargado, de esos que a Serena le gustan tanto.

Alquilo un auto, o más bien fue a retirarlo, ya que Diamante lo había alquilado por ella, y salió hacia la estación de Policía n 2 , Ubicada en la calle Pensilvania, a pocas cuadras de la Casa Blanca, allí de seguro tenían alguna información sobre lo ocurrido, ya que el asesinato se había producido cerca de allí.

Manejo varios minutos hasta que llego. "Policía Estatal de W.D.C" Rezaba un gran cartel por encima de la fachada del lugar.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lleno de gente, ruidos de fax, teléfonos, computadoras llenaban el lugar, en un rincón de la sala de recepción se encontraban los arrestados del día, borrachos o vagabundos que su simple presencia molestaba a la gente de Washington es sus calles.

A Mina eso le molestaba, siempre les decía a sus compañeros _"si fuera época de elecciones esos borrachos o vagabundos estarían ayudados por un político sucio y asqueroso a cambio de un miserable voto y también los ayudaría para dar el ejemplo de buen ciudadano ante la sociedad, y seguramente era un cerdo republicano forrado en plata que luego de tocar al vagabundo se lavaría las manos con cloro "_si esos eran los pensamientos de Mina mientras esperaba ser atendida.

Eran casi las 13 horas cuando por fin se dignaron a atenderla.

- Hola soy...

- Mire señora- dijo una mujer policía que no sacaba la vista de su computador- si le robaron la cartera o billetera debe pasar por la otra ventanilla, hoy estamos muy ocupados-

Mina la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Quién es el policía a cargo?- pregunto.

- Es el Sargento River. ¿para que lo quiere? No está aquí para defender mujeres indefensas de un ladrón de billeteras- le dijo con desprecio.

- Lo quiero ver para decirle la mala atención de su recepcionista- dijo mirándola- y también para decirle que soy la Agente Especial del FBI Minako Aino, del equipo de Diamante Black a órdenes de Haruka Tenoh.- la joven recepcionista levanto la vista y su rostro se hallaba pálido cuando vio la placa identificadora de Mina.- ahora bien ¿dónde está tu jefe?

- Aquí estoy.- dijo un joven muchacho de blancos cabellos- soy el Sargento River. Nate River. –ofreciéndole la mano- disculpe la actitud de la señorita Merielle. – dijo dedicándole una mirada severa.- ¿así que del equipo de Black a órdenes de Tenoh?

- Así es. Vengo a investigar el crimen ocurrido hace unas semanas. El crimen del banquero – sacando un cuaderno de notas leyó -Kento Kamura.

- A si lo recuerdo muy sangriento, pero pase, pase a mi oficina, por aquí-dijo guiándola hacia un pasillo muy iluminado.

Cuando Mina estaba llegando al despacho, su celular empezó a sonar, pensando que era Yaten corrió atender, pero se decepciono al ver que era su jefe.

- Diamante ...

- Ocurrió algo en Los Ángeles, deja todo como este y vuela inmediato hacia allí.

- ¿Taiki y Darién?

- Ellos están bien. Nos encontramos a L.A.- Y corto.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

LOS ANGELES 15O HS AEROPUERTO DE LAX. 15-02-2013

Dia interminable para todos.

Con rostros sumamente cansados, en distintos aviones y por suerte a la misma hora, aterrizaban los agentes especiales Black, Tsukino, Aino, e Hino.

En la sala de equipajes se encontraron los mencionados.

- Black- dijo Serena a modo de saludo.

- Vayan informándome.- dijo Black mientras caminaban a toda prisa hacia la salida.

- Bien en Aspen, la victima se llamaba James Parker. La amputación de sus manos, y el derramamiento de sangre fue la causa de muerte. En cuanto a su esposa la señora Toules de Parker, ratifico que era una femenina la agresora. Quedo muy mal psicológicamente. En cuanto a Parker, el era gerente de Toshiba, no creo que su empleo ganase tanto como para tener la casa y los muebles tan caros que poseían. – dijo Serena caminado junto a él.

- Muy bien, y tu Minako.

- Lo siento señor, cuando me disponía hablar con el jefe de policía recibi su llamada, ya sabe ,los cambios de horarios.

- Bien no te preocupes, luego regresaras.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba Washington.

- ¿Se puede saber que paso jefe?- pregunto Rei.

- Kou y Chiba fueron a entrevistarse con la vuida, y la encontraron muerta. Debemos investigar si fue o no el mismo agresor.

serena y las demás intercambiaron miradas de asombro. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Es mas ellas ni sabían bien como reaccionar ante semejantes hechos. No sabían como llevar a cabo el caso, no tenían idea de como resolverlo, era todo tan impensado.

- ¿ sabe que pensaba jefe? Las cuidades donde han ocurrido los asesinatos son turistas o muy concurrentes, seria fácil para el asesino inmiscuirse sin que nadie lo sepa. Los aeropuertos y calles céntricas están abarrotados de gente. Es muy fácil pasar desapercibido.

- Buen conclusión agente Tsukino. Pero por ahora vayamos con los Agente. Vamos a ver que depara esta escena del crimen.

Luego de media hora entre tramites de alquiler de auto a ultimo momento y de poder llegar al lugar sin un gps en la camioneta, los Agentes descendían hacia la el lugar del encuentro con Kou y Chiba.

Serena se coloco sus gafas, las horas de viaje estaban matando su cuerpo.

Diamante les había prometido un descanso, pero apareció Tenoh y adiós a todo lo que tenia planeado. Como primera medida tenia planeado descansar, dormi por lo menos 24 hs y luego visitar a la señora Ikuko, su madre.

La señora Ikuko como la llamaba Serena, nunca le agrado la idea de que su hija menor y mimada trabajara con el FBI. Esperaba para Serena una vida de color rosa, quería que se casase con un hombre rico , una linda casa e hijos con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Serena la decepciono el dia que rompió su compromiso con un millonario llamado Alan y se alisto en las filas del FBI, preferia pasar su vida deteniendo delicuentes que cocinarle a un marido.

A pocos días de su casamiento Serena para sorpresa de todos rompió con Alan alegando que había sido nombrada luego de mucho esfuerzo Agente Especial del equipo Anti-drogas y no tendría tiempo para mantener su matrimonio. Esto era en parte verdad pero también dejo a Alan al enterarse que el la engañaba con su secretaria Melisa. Desde ese entonces le costaba mucho confiar en los hombres y daba gracias al cielo que su trabajo le demandaba varias horas y casi no pensaba en eso.

A pocos meses de convertirse en Agente y de empezar a ver a sus compañeros de equipos como su mejores amigos, estuvo a punto de empezar una relación con Darien , cuando la situación se torno seria, los temores del pasado volvieron a ella y empezo a descartar a Darien, no quería tener a ningún hombre cerca, no es que Darien no le moviera el piso, pero el temor que le producia que alguien la engañara de nuevo le ponía los nervios a mil, ella trato de ser fuerte cuando se entero lo de Alan , pero en si le dolio mucho su traición, ella amaba a Alan y el la había pisoteado y traicionado con otra. Y sabia que si dejaba entrar a Chiba en su vida estaría perdida, desde el primer dia que lo vio cayo rendida ante sus ojos, su voz, su humor, su todo. Pero no podía darse el lujo de estar con el, al fin y al cabo todos los hombres eran iguales.

En cuanto a su madre la relación era escasa, Ikuko se había sentido decepcionada, y cuado se veian todo era tenso y frio. Serena solia ir a almorzar todos los domingo, luego un domingo por medio y últimamente una vez cada tres o cuatro semanas. Llamadas eran pocas y cortas. Pero a Serena no le afectaba, su trabajo le llenaba la vida. y tenia amigos verdaderos como Minako y Yaten quien muchas veces la aconsejaban y protegían, eran los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Su único problema dentro del cuartel era Rei Hino, no sabia porque esa mujer no la quería , vivía atosigándolas, molestándola, la hacia ver mal con Diamante, ella lo soportaba gracias a Minako pero a veces era muy molesto.

El cordon policial alrededor no los detuvo, levantaron la cinta y se acercaron a la puerta principal

- Black!- dijo Kou saliendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué paso Kou?

- Veníamos a entrevistar a la señora Kalaberite sobre el asesinato de su marido. Chiba y yo encontramos la puerta abierta , golpeamos como nadie atendio nos adentramos. Dijo entrando al lugar mientras dirigía a Diamante también hacia el interior- vimos manchas de sangre en la pared, y mas sobre el piso, empezamos a seguir las manchas hasta que nos llevaron al baño donde encontramos el cuerpo.

- ¿ y el cuerpo?- pregunto Serena.

- Lo llevaron hacia la morgue del hospital, le harán la autopsia.- contesto Darien llegando hacia donde se encontraba el equipo-

- ¿ y encontraron algo sospechoso como para identificar al asesino?

- No tenia nada amputado como los demás, pero uno de los modos operandi fue que el cuerpo estaba en el baño. Y su boca estaba cocida.

El rostro de Mina se revoluciono, arcadas llegaron a su boca y pudo contenerlas.

- Que asco- susurro-pobre mujer.

Diamante aun seguía sin comprender el por que del asesino , si es que era el mismo, había matado ahora a la mujer. ¿ es que ella sabia algo?

- Bien. – continuo Diamante- no sirve de nada llamar a las Aerolineas y cancelar los vuelos, seguro que ya se ha marchado de la cuidad.

- Pero puede llamar a Mizuno y que ella nos de los nombres de los viajero de hoy- dijo Serena-

- Aun asi el numero seria muy mayor.- argumento Rei

- ¡No! Si le decimos que verifique a un pasajero regular que siempre tome vuelos podemos ver si ha viajado estos últimos días a las cuidades donde han ocurrido los accidentes.- dijo Mina entusiasmada.

- Tienes razón Aino- dijo Diamante. Llamo a Amy y le pidió que le averiguara eso. Cuando corto un policía llego corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

- Agentes! Hay una mujer afuera que dice haber visto a alguien entrar aquí a la hora estimada del asesinado.

Los agentes salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

- Buenos dia. Soy el Agente Black jefe del equipo- dijo Diamante presentándose- me ha dicho el oficial que usted tiene información para darnos-

- Asi es- dijo la mujer- yo…-giro su vista para ver a los demás agentes y se detuvo en seco mirando a una de las mujeres. Aquella mujer era el calco a la otra que vio entrar a la residencia de los Morgan. – solo vi a una mujer entrando, nada mas, solo una mujer- dijo en tono alterada.

- Pero… usted dijo que tenia información- hablo Darien extrañanado.

- Solo eso, yo no se nada mas. Ahora si me disculan debo irme. Yo… debo ir a mi casa.

- Espere- dijoBlack mientras le tomaba del brazo- pasare por su casa mas tarde y hablaremos solos , en privado ¿ quiere?.

- Su equipo estará?

- No, solos usted y yo.

La mujer respiro hondo y asintió.

- Vivo cruzando la calle, allí la casa azul- dijo señalando hacia el oeste.

Se alejo con un caminar rápido, se alejo de allí hasta llegar a su casa.

- Se asusto. – dijo Black- ha visto algo que la arremetió hacia atrás ¿ pero qué?

- Agentes el reporte de la autopsia ya esta en la jefatura policial. Los esperamos alla- dijo uno de los oficiales.

Todos aun sorprendidos se encaminaron hacia la estación policial, esperando al llamado de Amy, tal vez eso les revelase algo de todo aquello.

Hacia unos minutos que había aterrizado en Winchester en busca de un nuevo objetivo. Y ya tenia uno en mente. Su nuevo objetivo era Zafiro Black hermando del Diamante Black. El también era un cerdo egoísta y machista. Y su base de datos le había dado su locación, iba a pasar unos días investigándolo mas a fondo y determinaría la fecha de su muerte. Un machiste e inservible ser como Zafiro Black no merecia vivir en lo absoluto. Su esposa se lo agradecería cuando se enterase con cuantas mujeres Zafiro le había sido infiel.

Perdida en estos pensamientos la sobresalto una llamada entrante. Era ella…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oops! Hubo un testigo. Un testigo que cuando me vio me reconoció por el parecido que tenemos. ¿Y qué crees?

- ¿Qué?

- Va hablar solo con Black porque no quiere hablar con el equipo. Porque la maldita vieja me reconoció.

- Eso no puede ser.

- Eres una inútil. No has usado tus pelucas. Por lo menos dime que has usado los pasaportes falsos porque han empezado a investigar los vuelos.

- Si eso ya lo hice. No soy tonta.

- Pues mas vale que vueles de inmediato para Los Angeles a matar a esta veja, porque es nuestra perdición.

- Ok ok no te pongas histérica, al fin y al cabo tu eres la que idea todas estas cosas para vengarte de…

- No lo nombres, ya sabes que no me gusta escuchar su nombre, ya tendre mi satifaccion a matarlo con mis propias manos.

- ¿ y porque yo debo matar a otros cerdos si el objetivo es el?

- Ya sabes, hay que darles una lección a todos estos tipos inservibles.

- Esta bien. ¿ de donde me estas llamando?

- De un celular descartable. No me llames al mio. Yo me comunicare contigo. Pero ven pronto a L.A a cumplir con tu objetivo, ya habrá tiempo para los demás.

- Esta bien- dijo refunfuñando- lo hare. Pero maldito sea el dia que les asignaron ustedes el caso! No puedo hacerlo libremente teniéndote allí investigándome-

- No seas Oops, yo trato de cubrirte, ya sabes que si caes yo caigo contigo.

- Esta bien hermanita. Lo solucionare. Nos estamos viendo para el asesinato de él, porque yo también quiero disfrutar verlo mientras se muere.

- Si hermanita, lo haremos junta, como siempre. No olvides usar tus pelucas.

La comunicación se corto. La joven mujer giro sobre sus pasos y se dirigio nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto. Esta vez no podían quedar cabos sueltos.

Zafiro podía esperar, esto no.

Continuara …


	7. Chapter 7

Principio del formulario

En el 589 de Moon Street una mujer que lleva gafas oscuras, vestida con ropa varonil y el pelo recogido tapado con una gorra, toca el timbre.  
Sale una mujer de cabellos negros.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- dice aun con la puerta a medio abrir.

La recién llegada le sonrió.

- He venido a limpiar un obstáculo.

- Disculpe, pero no le entiendo.

La mujer volvió a sonreír. Saco sus gafas y dejo que el pelo le cayera por lo hombros.

La residente de la casa abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada y con voz temblorosa llena de miedo, atino a decir:

- Tu.

************************************************** *********

Sonó una vez, sonó dos, a la tercera la llamada fue contestada.

- 911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?

Se oía una respiración agitada.

- Hay. ohh dios mío. es imposible. dios mío. necesito que alguien venga.

- Por favor, respire, cálmese. ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Yo he salido hacia mi jardín y ohh dios. hay un brazo allí, y una pierna.

- ¿cómo dice?

La voz se elevó.

- No escucha? Hay un brazo y una pierna en mi jardín. ¡ALGUIEN HA MUERTO! HAY RESTOS DE PARTES HUMANAS EN MI JARDIN. DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO. ¿QUE HAGO? ¿QUE HAGO?

La comunicación se cortó. La llamada había sido registrada.

- Todas las unidades al 567 de Moon Street. Posibles restos humanos encontrados. Que valla un Psicólogo al lugar. Repito todas la unidades al 567 de Moon Street

************************************************** **********************

El reloj marcaba las 17:00 en el Gran estado de California.

Los Agentes especiales, que se encontraban en la Cuidad de Los Ángeles, se encontraban reunidos con el jefe departamental de la policía de la cuidad.

- ¿Entonces no hay pistas ni rastros? - pregunto Diamante frustrado.

- No señor Black.

- Es que tampoco hay rastros o pistas en los otros lugares. En la agencia de viajes tampoco hemos podido dar con una misma persona. Estamos muy mal. Si esto no tiene una saliente en estos días deberé llamar a Tenoh y decirle que nos bajamos.

Serena se sorprendió. Sabía lo que significaba eso.

- Jefe, no puede hacer eso, lo pueden despedir.

- Lo se Tsukino, pero

- Pero nada señor. Todos estaremos aquí para ayudarle. Además está la testigo debería ir.

Las palabras de Serena quedaron suspendidas. Una agente de policía irrumpió en el lugar.

- Señores, una mujer encontró partes humanas en su jardín. La victima es la testigo del caso Morgan.

Diamante golpeo con toda su fuerza el escritorio.

- ¡maldición! - exclamo.- ¡se está burlando de nosotros en nuestras propias narices! Pero ya vera no me ganara. Maldita *****

El equipo se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su jefe y más aún cuando se dieron cuenta que ya avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la salida.

El cordón policial abarcaba las dos casas continuas. En el 567 una mujer lloraba y trataba de ser consolada por el que sería su marido. El psicólogo estaba en la escena como también la policía científica.

Diamante llamo marco en su teléfono.

- Agente Tenoh, solicito permiso para llamar a FAA y que cancelen los vuelos de Los Ángeles de ida y vuelta.

- ¿qué ha pasado? Necesito una buena excusa.

Diamante le relato los sucesos previamente vividos. Posiblemente la asesina estuviera saliendo de la cuidad.

- Yo me encargo. Tú encárgate de la vía terrestre, carreteras, y ferrocarriles.

Diamante dio orden de revisas a todos y todas de los pasajeros que estuviesen saliendo de la cuidad. Mando a cortar rutas tanto áreas como terrestres. Esta vez no se escaparía.

- ¿qué ha pasado aquí? - pregunto Chiba entrándose a la escena.

- Mujer blanca de unos 40 años, su nombre era Alexa Robín. La causa de la muerte fue un corte en su cuello. Y además le han cortado su cuerpo en partes, para ser más específicos la cabeza se encontró sobre la mesa del comedor, como puede ver- y los fue guiando a través de la horrorosa escena.

- Oh dios mío que la ha hecho en los labios- dijo Mina mientras tapaba su rostro.

- Los ha cortado y ha dejado una nota.

"Ahora sí, no hay cabos sueltos. Nos vemos en la próxima escena. Un adelanto: será en 3 días un poco lejos de aquí. "

- Maldita sea, maldita sea. - susurro Diamante- ¿las demás partes?

- En el jardín se encontraron el torso con un brazo y pierna y lo que restaba se encontró en la casa del vecino.

- ¿dónde está la mujer con el psicólogo?

- Exacto. Presumimos que lo dejo allí para hacerle saber a ustedes sobre esta muerte y a fin de que les llegase la nota- dictamino el oficial- ahora si me disculpan debo proseguir.

Siguieron viendo la escena del crimen.

Diamante se sentó afuera en las escalinatas de la casa.

- Jefe ¿ que ocurre?- pregunto Serena sentándose a su lado.

- Si sigue matando así, Tenoh me asignara a otro grupo. El agente Chiba es el próximo candidato para reemplazarme, no es que quiera competir con él, es bueno en todo nadie mejor para reemplazarme. Pero mas alla de todo ustedes son mis amigos y mi equipo, paso mas tiempo con ustedes que con mi esposa.

La confesión de Diamante sorprendio a Serena, siempre se lo veía como un tipo duro y serio, pero ahora ella estaba viendo al verdadero agente Black, un ser humano como todos.

Una vez más su celular sonó.

- ¿qué ocurre? - dijo a modo de saludo.

- ¿tenías que ser tan carnicera?

La primera se rio.

- Oye, pensé que me llamabas para felicitarme-

La sorda ironia irrumpio en la tranquila carretera donde se encontraba mientras que de en tanto en tanto pasaba algún auto al que ella señalizaba con la esperanza de un aventón.

- ¿ Para que dejaste esa maldita nota? ¿Por qué dejaste restos en la casa vecina?

Se oyo una risa aguda.

- Solo quería presionar a tu jefecito. Nada mas.

- ¿Cómo es eso de la próxima victima? Que yo sepa no hemos hablado nada aun.

- Yo misma he investigado esta vez, recuerda no solo sirvo para matar, sino también tengo una cabeza que habitualmente uso.

- Ya! Quien el próximo cerdo?

Nuevamente rio.

- Zafiro Black.

- ¿ que? Eso es demasiado.

**...**Maremoto**De**Neptuno**...**  
RESPONDER  
dayneptune Papel  
may 19  
- ¿Qué? ¿Peligroso? Ohh vamos hemos matado a 5 ,¿que tiene Zafiro?

En la línea se escucho el viento agudo de la carretera. Pero no huba respuesta en un largo tramo. Al final respondio.

- Tu sabes. él es.  
- Ohhh él es el ¿famoso "dejare a mi esposa por ti"? jaja ya sabia yo que en Winchester encontraría a ese cerdo, pero no sabia que tan pronto. Oye hermanita sabes? No te entiendo. Empezamos con esta "empresa" en busca de encontrar una forma de venganza y saciar nuestra ira hacia ese cerdo que nuestra madre ha elegido como nuestro padre. Y tu aun asi luego de todo lo que hemos pasado , aun asi te revuelcas con un tipo de su stirpe.

- es asi. Él .

- Él te miente. como todos. Y yo no dejare que el influya en ti. Tal vez tu seas el cerebro de todo esto. Pero yo matare a ese infeliz que ha hecho tu vida un calvario los meses pasados.

- No te atrevas! Él no!

- Y ¿Cómo lo impediras? Si tu hablas recuerda que también caes.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo eco en la conversación.

- Está bien hazlo- dijo por fin.- en la semana estaremos rumbo a Texas a dar el gran golpe.

- No solo eso. Ya sabes la fortuna de papito será nuestra.

Las dos rieron de buena gana.

- Mi jefe debe estar buscándome. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo. No uses la via área.

- Entendido.

La comunicación se cortó.

Eran cerca de las 20hs en la gran cuidad de Los Ángeles cuando los agentes de se reunieron de nuevo en las oficinas de la policía departamental del lugar.  
A menos de dos meses ocurrido el primer asesinato, y tan solo 24hs del ultimo, los Agentes se encontraban estancados.

Recibían avalancha de información sobre los vuelos y carreteras pero nada era relevante.  
Salvo uno en que un motociclista dijo haberle hecho a un aventón a una joven mujer hasta la entrada del estado de Virginia, pero cuando le pidieron que describiese a la misma, el color de cabellos y ojos no cuadraban con el perfil. Aun así se dudaba de la apariencia, ya que era muy fácil cambiar de ella.

- ¿que tenemos?- dijo Diamante con la 3era taza de café en menos de una hora.

- Nada. No hay rastro, los posibles testigos están muertos. No hay ADN en ninguna de las escenas, he llamado a los demás lugares, pero no hay nada- contesto Taiki.

- ¿ Aino?

- Señor, ya han corrido los rumores, de un asesino serial, de que el FBI está a cargo. La gente , los periodistas ya han investigado y ya saben que son 5 los hombres asesinados y 2 las mujeres que supuestamente eran testigos. El país sin exagerar esta convulsionado. Las redes sociales explotan. Creo que es hora de dar un comunicado de prensa. Y exponer.

- No sabemos nada. ¿Qué podemos exponer?- pregunto Rei.

- Con esas técnicas Hino no iremos a ninguna parte. - contesto Black- Aino rueda de prensa en media hora. Diles lo que puedas. Yo hare otra cosa. Hino tu y yo debemos hablar.

Rei Hino asintió con la cabeza.

Serena miro con atención como Diamante salía junto a Rei y se dirgian a una de las habitaciones alternas.

- ¿Qué tanto miras?

Serena vio su visión obstaculizada por un suculento café STARBUKS .

- ¡Wow! Ese si es un café de marca.- sonrió mientras lo tomaba.- gracias Darien-

- De nada. ¿Qué mirabas tanto?

- A Diamante y Rei. El pidió hablar con ella a sola. -

Serena se deleitó con su café cargado, mientras seguía mirando la habitación donde se encontraba su jefe.

Darien se encogió de hombros. No le importaba en nada lo que hacía Hino con Black. No le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera la Agente Hino.

- ¿estas cansada?

Serena suspiro.

- Si y tu también, supongo. Si nos ponemos a pensar, hoy me desperté en Winchester, fui a Miami, viaje a Aspen y ahora estoy en Los Angeles. ¿ es posible eso?

Darien rio, su princesa dorada tenia razón.

- No para seres humanos. Solo para los Super Agentes del FBI.

Los dos rieron con ganas.  
En la televisión las noticias dieron paso al logo oficial del BURO y a continuación el rostro de Mina Aino estaba al aire.

Los Ángeles 21hs 15-02-2013.

Una joven locutora hablaba:

- Y Ahora, les traemos la Cadena Nacional del FBI. Para dar respuestas de los sucesos recientes que atrae aparejados consigo el asesinato de 5 hombres y 2 mujeres. Habla al país , la Agente Especial del BURO MINAKO AINO.

La imagen dio paso a la joven profesional.

- Buenas noches Los Angeles. El Buro Equipo nº 56 ha iniciado esta misma mañana, pasada las 5 de la madrugada, la Investigacion de 5 casos concurrentes, los cuales por deducción de testigos ha sido la misma persona. Los crímenes han ocurrido en diferentes partes del país. Aspen, Co; Washintong Dc; Manhattan Ny; Los Angeles Ca, y Miami. Todos los hombres eran recién casdos entre 25 y 30 años.

El bullicio de los periodistas empezó a poblar el lugar.

- ¿es cierto que es una mujer?

- ¿ que me dice de la muerte de las dos testigos?

- ¿el buro no hizo protección de testigos?

- ¿hay mas pistas? ¿ por que la FAA cancelo los vuelos de Los Angeles?

Minako alzo su mano.

- Uno por uno por favor. Primero, si es una mujer. Segundo, lamentablemente los testigos directos han corrido la misma suerte. El BURO no implemento protección de testigos porque no sabíamos lo grave que podía llegar a ser. La FAA cancelo los vuelos porque tenemos la teoría que asi como se ha ido manejando nuestro SUDES , y en cuanto supimos sobre el asesinato de la testigo n 2 , el Agente Black mando a cancelar los vuelos.

- ¿tiene ya un perfil?

- ¿ es cierto que volverá a matar en 3 dias?

- ¿ si el caso no se resuelve, el agente Black abandonara su puesto?

Minako se sorprendió. Odiaba a los periodistas. " ¿ cómo habían sabido lo de los 3 días? Y lo de Black?

- Respondere preguntas en torno al sudes, no de mi equipo. El perfil aun no lo tenemos.

Un bullicio de reclamos inundo el lugar.

- Estamos hablando al país, para que dejen de especular y sepan que nos estamos enfrentando a una potente mente. Estamos investigando y prontamente les traeremos mas información. Solo les pedimos responsabilidad. No levanten gente en la ruta, sepa a quien le abren la puerta de su casa. sean precavidos , nuestro agentes están trabajando a tiempo completo. Gracias.

Los periodistas a batallaron nuevamente a Mina pero uno de los guardias de seguridad logro alejarla de allí y llevarla con sus compañeros.

Todos los televisores del cable aéreo transmitieron ****** la Cadena del Buro. Y en todo el país entro en temor de esta joven mujer que acechaba a los hombres norteamericanos de entre 25 y 30 años.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Diamante hizo pasar a Rei a una de los cuartos para interrogar testigos, que había en el edificio.

Siéntate por favor- susurro señalándole una silla.

Rei así lo hizo, su jefe se sentó frente a ella, le separaba una mesas de dos por dos, estaban muy cerca, tanto así que una lectura de rostro era muy fácil, Diamante la examino.

El silencio penetro en la habitación. Rei bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

Vamos a mirar la trasmisión en vivo- dijo él mientras prendía la televisión que había en un rincón.

Los minutos que duró la conferencia Rei no aparto la vista del televisor. Diamante en cambio no aparto la vista de ella.

Cuando hubo terminado, el televisor quedo mudo nuevamente y él tomó las riendas de la conversación.

Dime Rei ¿Cómo estás?- hablo mientras cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su mentón.

Bien, gracias.

Me alegro, ¿tu familia? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Ya sabe, el trabajo me consume.

Si lo sé, pero siempre hay tiempo para la familia, no sé, una visita rápida…o un llamado telefónico…

Rei no pudo evitar sobresaltar y subir la vista, encontrándose con la vista gélida de Diamante.

¿Cómo está tu hermana?

¿Saory? Bien. Ya se gradúa este año.

No, no me refería a ella. Hablo de la pequeña. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Hotaru…- dijo en un susurro apenas oíble.

¡Ah sí! Hotaru… ¿sigue en OpenDoor?

Eh...si…si.

¿Cómo estás?

Creo que bien…

Diamante asintió con la cabeza y tamborileo sus dedos con la mesa.

Has estados, muy distraída. El día de hoy, muchas llamadas por teléfono. ¿ocurre algo?

Y antes de que Rei pudiese contestar Diamante volvió hablar.

¡No! ¿Cómo ocurriría algo? Si me has dicho que todo andaba bien. Yo y mi cabeza- dijo irónicamente sin que Rei se diese cuenta.

Rei se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa que Diamante que le dedico.

¿Así que todo bien?- volvió a preguntar insistente.

Sí, señor, solo he llamado a mi novio.

Ah, cierto, tu novio. Bien ya sabes que en casos así, como estos, las llamadas personales son solo para urgencia no para goce. ¿Está claro?-

Sí, señor.

Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Rei se levantó y salió de allí más tranquila de lo que había entrado.

En cuanto desapareció de su vista. Diamante cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a discar un número.

Habla Mizuno ¿Qué pasa jefe?

Necesito que investigues a una mujer.

Dígame.

Hotaru Hino.

¿Ella no es…?

Así es, te pido discreción por favor.

Sí señor.

La comunicación se corto.

Volvió a discar , ahora un numero diferente.

Habla Black- dijo al escuchar que habían atendido- necesito de tus servicios. Es que desconfio de alguien del equipo. Si, tendras que venir encubierta. Pues claro, ella te reconocería. Bueno si tu quieres, te esperamos mañana. Listo , si estoy en Los Angeles. Avísame para saber quien eres. Claro no te reconocería. Saludos.

Lo ultimo que quería Diamante era sospechar de alguien de su equipo, pero como decía la dulce Esmeralda "mejor prevenir que curar".

Mientras marcaba el numero de su esposa se dejo caer en la silla y dejo que los acontecimientos de ese dia le apabullasen su mente.

Diamante había conocido a su esposa cuando el tenia trece años y esmeralda solo 10. La ultima se había mudado al lado de su casa una calida de primavera que el siempre recordaba. En bien la vio aquella vez se dijo para si mismo que era la persona mas bella que el había visto, pero el era solo un niño de 13 años? Pues molestándola, haciéndose notar para llamar la atención, hasta que su mente maduro y se dio por enterado que haciendo esa sarta de tonterías ella jamas lo miraría y ya para cuando contaba con los 16 años y sin importarle las burlas de sus amigos y ni siquiera de su propio hermano Zafiro. La invito a salir, su primera cita, aun recuerdo que fue ir al cine a ver "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y luego de eso ir a cenar. Había trabajado alrededor de tres meses con un tia lejana , a la que no soportaba, haciendo quehaceres de jardinería y demás para poder solventar los gastos de la cita y de cualquier cosa que ella se le antojase en ese momento. La trataría como lo que era , una reina entre las reinas.

Lo que mas le gustaba de Esmeralda era su risa, tan llena de picardía y buen humor. Con ella conocio el sentido del humor y aprendio que debía sonreir mas menudo y eso le hacia sentir bien, tanto fuera y por dentro.

El pelo exuberante y extremadamente verde lo tenia encandilado.

Desde ese dia fueron inseparables.

Cursaron juntos la preparatoria y se arreglaron para ir a la misma Unirversidad donde el se recibió de Forense-criminalista y ella de Analista de Balistica. A los dos les fascinaba poder trabajar a favor de su país, en las fuerzas armadas.

Juntos habían iniciado el equipo original Anti-drogas pero al quedar meses atrás emberazada , Diamante le prohibio terminantemente seguir trabajando.

Hola mi amor- al otro lado la voz de Esmeralda lo volvió a la realidad.

Amor ¿Cómo estas?

Estoy en Los Angeles.

¿ Los Angeles? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Luego te mando un e-mail. ¿Cómo vas con las nauseas?

Hoy por lo menos no tuve…

La conversación se prolongo tiempo mas.

Rei salio de la habitación donde había estado con Diamante de forma natural. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Serena la miro y fruncio el entrecejo , no le agradaba Rei, siempre la molestaba y sabia muy bien que le caia muy mal y se lo hacia notar.

Le dirigio una mirada fría a Serena y Darien que tomaba aun su afe Starsbucks.

¿hay café para mi?- dijo mirando a Darien a los ojos,

Darien negó con la cabeza.

Lo siento Hino, crei que no querias.

Asintió con la cabeza y miro a Serena.

Si que lo tienes a tus pies ¿te gusta que te concienta asi y que sufra con tu rechazo?

Serena la miro con asco y negó con la cabeza.

Eso no es cierto, Darien y yo solo somos amigos. No me molestes mas.

Serena se levanto de su asiento y se alejo del lugar dejando a Darien y Rie solos.

Eres odiosa Hino…

Vamos Chiba no me digas que no te duele su desprecio- sus ojos brillaron de rabia.

No es desprecio. Ella siempre fue clara conmigo, jamas me dio ninguna ilusión.

Rei se encogio de hombros.

Tu sabes que yo siempre te querre- dijo toándoles cariñosamente el hombro.

Darien se corrió de su lado.

Ya basta Hino, ¿tu y yo? Ya sabes que no. Somos diferentes. Ya lo intentamos y no funciono, fue un desastre y lo sabes. Ahora limitemos a trabajar.

Darien tomo su café y se fue en busca de su compañero Taiki.

Taiki se encontraba chequeando su celular, mientras hablaba animadamente con su cuñada y Serena. Cuando Darien va a acercarse, en la comisaria se recibe un llamada d eemergencia, que hacen girar a mas de uno a ver al policía que sostenia el teléfono.

En la carretera sur en dirección al kilometro 200 se encontró un auto Senda modelos 97. Hay un muerto. No es accidente de trafico, dice que un testigo fue hablar con el dueño del vehiculo para ver si necesitaba ayuda y hallo el cuerpo.

Mayer , el amigo de Taiki, se dirigio hacia le equipo.

Nos hace falta personal. ¿nos acompañan?- dijo Mirando a Todos.

Le preguntaremos a Black.

Diamante que ya había terminado de hablar con su esposa, le dio luz verde a Taiki y todos incluido a Rei y el mismo para que fuesen a la escena del crimen. Prometiéndoles como minimo 8hs de sueño.

Diamante quería que el equipo pensara en otra cosa mientras esperaba el llamado de Mizuno con la información sobre Hotaru y la espera del nuevo agente que llegaba temprano a la mañana.

Continuara.

_**Hola estimadas lectorcit**_**as. Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Bueno alguna de ustedes me pregunto cuando actualizaba, y no se muy bien , porque esta historia me cuesta un poco escribirla, no vienen a mi muy rápido las ideas y entonces tardo por lo general semanas en colgar un capitulo de todo corazón les agradezco sus comentarios e imploro sus disculpas. Gracias.**

**Gracias Carolina por siempre estar…**


End file.
